Souviens toi
by Sauterelle
Summary: SPOILERS SAISONS 2-4. Mary a oublié. Elle ne le sait pas encore. Mais c'est un petit garçon aux cheveux trop longs et aux chaussures trop grandes qui se chargera de le lui rappeller.


_**Cette fic m'a pris du temps pour l'écrire. J'ai longtemps voulu écrire sur Mary sans pour autant réussir à trouver un bon thème, une bonne ambiance, mais j'ai enfin réussi à trouver le temps et l'énergie de l'écrire. SPOILERS POUR SAISONS 2-4. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Souviens-toi<strong>

« …grâce à l'épilateur 3000, dites adieux à tous les poils disgracieux ! Une nouvelle méthode double lames et sans douleur… »

La blonde platinée derrière l'écran affichait un sourire mille volts en agitant son épilateur. Mary la regardait d'un œil amorphe, trop fatiguée pour émettre le moindre commentaire. Sur le guéridon juste à côté du canapé, il y avait une tasse de thé froid que Mary avala quand même. En reposant la tasse sur le guéridon, son regard s'échoua sur la photo posée dessus. Elle datait d'environ un an. Un John rieur soulevait de terre Dean qui riait à gorge déployée. Mary laissa échapper un petit sourire. Ses deux trésors étaient là, réunis…

La jeune femme reporta son regard sur la télé où la blonde platine avait troqué l'épilateur contre une casserole. Mary renifla. Elle avait la vie qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir, et pourtant, elle se trouvait là, à presque minuit, devant la télé, comme une insomniaque. Elle ne pouvait même pas boire de café pour s'aider à rester éveillée. Et quelque part, elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Personne ne pouvait rester plus de deux jours sans dormir une heure ou deux…

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir la fit sursauter. Mary porta automatiquement sa main à sa taille, puis la laissa retomber. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Elle se détendit lorsqu'elle reconnut le pas de John. Quelques secondes plus tard, son époux s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mary ne se retourna pas vers lui.

-Chérie, tu devrais aller dormir…

-Je sais.

La voix de Mary était rauque. Elle entendit John soupirer derrière elle. Rongée par la culpabilité, elle se retourna vers lui et lui offrit son sourire le plus rassurant.

-J'arrive tout de suite, pars devant.

John lui lança un regard sceptique, mais hocha la tête et monta à l'étage. Mary se mordit les lèvres. Elle savait que John s'inquiétait. Il avait raison de s'inquiéter. Mary ne dormait plus. Ou le moins possible. Au fil des jours, ses traits s'étaient tirés et des cernes de plus en plus grosses apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Elle avait l'air d'avoir vieilli de dix ans et elle commençait à faire peur à Dean. Le petit garçon braquait souvent un regard inquiet vers elle et demandait innocemment : « Tu es malade, Maman ? ».

Mary s'en voulait énormément d'inquiéter sa famille comme ça, surtout Dean. Son petit ange. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Elle ne devait pas l'inquiéter. A son âge, Dean ne devait se soucier que de faire du vélo et de jouer au ballon. Pas des insomnies de sa mère.

Mary soupira, puis se leva et éteignit la télé, coupant la blonde qui vantait les mérites d'un sèche-cheveux. D'un pas lent, elle monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En passant, elle poussa légèrement la porte de la chambre de Dean. Son petit garçon était profondément endormi dans son lit en serrant une peluche contre lui.

Elle referma doucement la porte et entra dans sa propre chambre. John était couché, mais pas totalement endormi. Il ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant entrer. Mary lui sourit encore, essayant de cacher sa nervosité en se glissant sous les couvertures. A peine avait-elle éteint sa lampe de chevet qu'un bras se glissa le long de sa taille et elle sentit des lèvres se poser contre sa nuque. Mary posa sa main contre celle de John et ferma les yeux

Un quart d'heure plus tard, John dormait à poings fermés et Mary avait encore les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité. Elle ne voulait pas dormir. Elle ne _pouvait _pas dormir. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, les mêmes images revenaient encore et encore. Elle ne voulait pas dormir et risquer de les revoir. Elle ne dormirait pas. Elle ne dormirait pas… Elle ne dormirait…

OOO

Mary sut qu'elle s'était finalement endormie lorsqu'elle vit le petit garçon en face d'elle. Le même qui venait la visiter chaque nuit. Il était un peu plus vieux que Dean, peut-être cinq ans, et il avait une grosse touffe de cheveux bruns qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Mais Mary pouvait quand même voir les deux yeux noisette de l'enfant qui l'observaient curieusement derrière ses mèches sombres.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, mais John n'était pas là, et il faisait jour. Comme d'habitude, le petit garçon était assis sur une chaise et observait Mary en silence. Il était toujours habillé de la même façon : un jean rapiécé, trop grand pour lui, un tee-shirt usé et aux couleurs passées, trop grand pour lui, et des baskets jaunies, trop grandes pour lui. C'était comme si on l'avait habillé avec les vêtements d'un enfant plus âgé, ce qui devait être probablement le cas.

Mary se redressa lentement en position assise sur le matelas, posant ses pieds nus sur le tapis gris au pied du lit. Elle lança un regard las sur sa table de nuit, pour regarder l'heure, plus par habitude que par réelle volonté de connaître l'heure. Mais comme à chaque fois, son réveil avait disparu. Elle ne pouvait pas connaître l'heure, dans ce rêve. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était à son époque, ou dans le passé, ou dans le futur. Elle pouvait juste estimer que c'était le soir, parce que le soleil baignant sa chambre était en train de se coucher, et que c'était l'été, parce que la fenêtre était ouverte et l'air était très doux.

-Tu es jolie.

Mary porta un regard las à l'enfant qui l'observait de la même manière qu'on observe une bête curieuse dans un zoo. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

L'enfant haussa des épaules à son tour.

-Parce que c'est vrai.

Mary soupira. Elle était vraiment très fatiguée et ne voulait qu'une chose : se recoucher et fermer les yeux. Mais elle savait que c'était idiot, parce qu'elle était _en train _de rêver, donc elle était _en train _de dormir, mais le rêve lui-même était épuisant.

_« Les rêves sont une manifestation de nos pensées et nos désirs refoulés ». _Mary ne savait même plus où elle avait entendu ça, mais cette phrase lui revint brusquement. Apparemment, ce rêve avait une signification, allez savoir laquelle. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet enfant de sa vie, elle n'avait même pas la sensation de le connaître. Mais chaque nuit, elle le voyait.

Elle bailla sans retenue puis s'adressa à l'enfant.

-Qui est-ce que tu es ?

-Tu sais qui je suis.

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Si, tu sais.

-Non.

-Si.

Mary leva les yeux au ciel. Ben voyons. Essayez d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec un môme de cinq ans… Même si ledit môme de cinq ans était une pure invention de votre esprit tordu qui essaye de vous envoyer un message.

La jeune femme frotta sa nuque endolorie. Le garçon l'observait toujours. Ses petits pieds, dans leurs baskets trop grandes, se balançaient au-dessus du sol. Mary tenta une autre approche.

-Je sais qui tu es, donc ? dit-elle.

Le petit garçon sourit, apparemment ravi.

-Oui !

-Et toi, tu sais qui je suis ?

-Oui.

Bien, se dit Mary. On fait des progrès. Peut-être le connaissait-elle, au final, ce gosse…

-Bon, alors on se connaît, non ?

-Non.

Finalement, non. On ne faisait pas de progrès du tout. Mary lança un regard perplexe à l'enfant, qui avait l'air sérieux comme un pape.

-On ne se connaît pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne te connais pas, affirma l'enfant d'une voix étrange.

-Tu ne me connais pas, mais tu sais qui je suis ?

L'enfant hocha la tête. Mary commençait à avoir mal au crâne. Tu parles d'un rêve pourri… Pas étonnant qu'elle se réveille avec la migraine à chaque fois.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, regarda l'enfant droit dans les yeux.

-Bon, alors dis-moi qui je suis.

-Tu es Mary.

Un point pour le gosse. Il connaissait son nom. Mary était mal barrée. Elle entendait encore la voix de son père dans sa tête : _« connais toujours ton adversaire. »_ Très bon conseil, en passant, mais pas très utile dans le moment présent.

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête.

-Ok, je m'appelle Mary, dit-elle avec précaution. Mais toi, tu as un nom ?

-Bien sûr.

Mary attendit, mais le garçonnet n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il n'avait apparemment pas saisi la subtilité de la question.

Mary passa la main dans ses cheveux, repoussa ses mèches dorées derrière ses oreilles.

-Tu peux me dire c'est quoi, ton nom ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix patiente.

-Tu connais mon nom. Tu sais qui je suis.

Et les revoilà à la case départ… Mary soupira lourdement. Elle se demanda vaguement quand elle se réveillera. Elle en avait marre de ce rêve sans queue ni tête.

Elle secoua doucement la tête et ferma les yeux. Ses paupières étaient vraiment lourdes.

-Ok, mais… excuse-moi, je crois que j'ai oublié ton nom… alors si tu pourrais me le rappeler…

L'enfant ne répondit rien. Lorsque Mary rouvrit les yeux, il la regardait fixement. Il avait l'air plus grave, tout d'un coup.

Mary fronça des sourcils. Elle observa le garçon, comme pour essayer de le reconnaître, mais elle était sûre de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Son jeune interlocuteur ne dégageait même pas une once de familiarité.

La jeune femme passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Elle voulait vraiment dormir, et se reposer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voyait cet enfant chaque nuit.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? soupira-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

-Parce que tu as oublié.

La voix du garçon était plus grave, et accusatrice.

-Tu es ce que j'ai oublié ?

-Je suis là _parce que_ tu as oublié.

Mary laissa tomber lourdement sa main sur sa cuisse.

-Parce que j'ai oublié quoi ? aboya-t-elle.

Elle se foutait qu'elle hurlait sur un gosse, elle se foutait qu'elle se disputait avec une partie inconsciente d'elle-même et que ce n'était sûrement pas comme ça qu'elle aurait la réponse, elle était fatiguée, elle voulait dormir, et ce n'était pas un foutu rêve qui allait l'en empêcher !

La jeune femme ne fut qu'à moitié-surprise lorsqu'elle vit l'enfant sourire. Il glissa de sa chaise, atterrit doucement sur le parquet, et leva les yeux vers Mary.

-Tu sais qui je suis, dit-il avec assurance. Tu sais _ce _que tu as oublié et tu sais que tu as oublié.

Mary se leva doucement à son tour. L'enfant en face d'elle ressemblait beaucoup moins à un enfant, à présent. Il n'avait pas changé, mais ses yeux étaient trop graves, son sourire trop froid, son ton trop cynique.

L'enfant ne bougea pas, et se contenta de la suivre des yeux, sans se départir de son sourire.

-Qui tu es ? souffla Mary en gardant ses distances.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle vit que les yeux qui la fixaient derrière le rideau de mèches brunes étaient brillants, et jaunes. D'un jaune maladif, d'un jaune terrifiant, qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu revoir.

Le petit garçon sourit encore plus, ravi.

-Tu vois ? Tu commences à te rappeler.

Et avant que Mary ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, des flammes s'élevèrent dans la chambre, et l'engloutirent.

La seule chose que Mary vit, ce fut le garçon, et ses yeux jaunes qui la fixaient.

OOO

Mary se réveilla en sursaut. Un coup de pied violent l'avait réveillée. Elle soupira. Un regard sur son réveil. 4h02. Elle avait dormi trois heures. Alléluia.

Elle se leva doucement, faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller John. D'un pas lourd, elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Elle était fatiguée.

Elle avait encore rêvé. Des flammes. De la chaleur. Elle devait se rappeler de quelque chose. Elle le savait. Elle devait se rappeler. Elle ne savait plus quoi.

Un verre d'eau à la main, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'elle avait quitté seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Elle sentit un nouveau coup de pied et grimaça.

Elle baissa ses yeux sur son ventre rond qu'elle caressa tendrement.

Elle était enceinte de sept mois. Elle savait déjà que l'enfant qu'elle attendait était un garçon. Sammy, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Petit Sammy, qui était bien agité, en ce moment. Sans doute sentait-il le trouble de sa mère.

Mary porta lentement le verre d'eau à ses lèvres, avala une gorgée. Les dernières réminiscences de son rêve la hantaient encore. Des flammes brûlantes et la terreur, c'était les deux seules choses dont elle pouvait se rappeler. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

Elle savait qu'elle avait oublié. Mais elle ne savait plus quoi.

Elle finit son verre d'une traite, le posa sur le guéridon et alluma la télé.

_« … cette magnifique brosse à dents électrique ! Satisfait ou remboursé ! N'attendez pas et composez le numéro affiché… »_

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic, en espérant qu'elle vous a plu.<strong>_


End file.
